Theodore
Theodore comes from the Greek name Θεοδωρος (Theodoros), which meant "God's gift" from Greek θεος (theos) "god" and δωρον (doron) "gift". Theodosius was a synonym, and Theophanes was a related name. Diminutives in English include Ted, Teddy and Theo. (Teddy can also be diminutive for Edward. In German and Dutch, Theo can be a name in its own right.) Characters known only as Theodore in the works of Harry Turtledove: :Theodore (Islands in the Sea), a Catholic priest in "Islands in the Sea". :Theodore (Farmers' Law), a farmer in "Farmers' Law". Characters with the first name of Theodore: :Dr. Seuss aka Theodore Seuss Geisel, historical humorous poet and fantasy author occasionally alluded to in Turtledove works. :Thee Roosevelt aka Theodore Roosevelt Sr., historical businessman referenced in How Few Remain. :Theodore Roosevelt, a historical President of the United States who plays a major role in the Southern Victory series. :Theodore Sturgeon, a historical American science fiction author referenced in Colonization: Second Contact. Characters with the first name of Theo: :Theo Hossbach (short for Theodosius), fictional German panzer radio operator and POV in The War That Came Early. Characters with the first name of Theodorick: :Theodorick Bradford, historical United States Army soldier appearing in ''Fort Pillow''. Characters with the first name of Ted or Teddy: :Teddy (Southern Victory), a crippled War of Secession veteran and minor character in How Few Remain. :Ted Canter, one of the Gators in "Designated Hitter". :Ted Collins, main character of "Gladly Wolde He Lerne". :Ted Culligan, a Manitoban farm boy and minor character in American Empire. :Teddy Fitzgerald, a tank gunner and minor character in Settling Accounts: Return Engagement. :Ted Griffith, a Confederate soldier and minor character in Settling Accounts: Return Engagement. :Edward Kennedy aka Ted Kennedy, historical U.S. Senator referenced in "Typecasting" from the State of Jefferson Stories. :Ted Kittridge, a Royal American Mounted Police Officer in ''The Two Georges''. :Ted McKenzie, a reporter and minor character in ''The Two Georges''. :Ted Snodgrass, fictional character in The Disunited States of America. :Ted Williams, historical baseballer appearing in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Edward Woodbridge aka Ted Woodbridge, commander of HMS Grampus, minor character in ''The Two Georges''. Characters with the first or last name of Фёдор (Russian version of Theodore), transliterated many ways in the Latin alphabet: :Vladimir Federov, fictional Red Army man, minor character in The War That Came Early: The Big Switch. :Fedor the Hunter, a North Elabonian warrior and minor character in Werenight. :Fyodor (Black Tulip), a Red Army man in "Black Tulip". :Ivan Fyodorov, a gulag prisoner and minor character in Worldwar: Striking the Balance. :Fyodor Furmanov, a Red Army colonel and minor character in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Fedor Tolbukhin, historical Red Army general, POV of "The Phantom Tolbukhin". Characters with the first name of Тодор (Bulgarian version of Theodore): :Todor, fictional character in "The Bleeding Moon". Characters with the first name of Theophanes: :Feofan Karpov, fictional Red Air Force colonel, minor character in Worldwar: In the Balance. Other variations: :Teo Acosta, an aerobics instructor in Supervolcano: Eruption. :Teobaldo Montefiore, a student at Hoxha Polytechnic, minor character in ''The Gladiator''. :Theodo, a blacksmith in "The Man who Came Late." Women named Theodora or a variant: :Feodosiya, Ukrainian peasant woman and minor fictional character in The War That Came Early: Last Orders. :Theodora of Khazaria, historical Byzantine consort appearing in ''Justinian''. Characters with some variation of Theodore for a surname: :Nina Fyodorova, minor fictional character in The Hot War: Fallout. Places and things named for Theodore: :Theodor Heuss Platz, a Berlin city square, a setting (as Adolf Hitler Platz) in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies''. See also: :Bogdan :Theophrastus (disambiguation) Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation